


Hope To See Your Smile Again

by Fudanshi96



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Human Relationships, Divergent Timelines, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rare Pairings, Rare Ship, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: In this world or in the next life... somethings are not what they seem to be expected in a new life or how one chooses. But in this new incarnation of 2 lovers who never got their chances in one or have the time to profess their love towards each other. In their last moments, they held out their hands that they will in their next life or so . They made a promised and promised to keep that until they find each other again in any form.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Uchuuyarou Raiden|Ikazuchi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 3





	1. It's Never Over

**__**

**_Zero-One Universe_ **

__

_12 Days Ago_

While Raiden was working with his brother in the lab, Jin just came in to see the stars in the planetarium for it remind him of something that he lost something that was never recovered from being rebuilt. This vague static memory of Raiden hugging him with his hand on his head which made both of them happy. But another feeling which he could not describe it himself... this lost feeling gave him a slight headache and an ache in the chest. The pain coursing through his body slowly creeping up as he tries hard to remember why. He remembers bits and pieces that don't make any sense until he remembers a slightly more clear one with just Raiden moving his mouth but couldn't see the top half of his face. Another was looking upon the stars that made him feel this sadness as he clinches his heart then starts the pounding. He leaked out coolants from his eyes and the sound of his cries was the only sound in the dark rounded room while a single light was in front of him. Raiden and Subaru were just passing through the halls as they heard a cry coming from the planetarium. They went to go check it out to see only Jin slouching on the floor as Raiden rushes in to help him. Jin turns his head towards to see Raiden helping him get up on a sit. The handsome muscular robot crouches in front of him to wipe away his tears with a solar system handkerchief. Once the tears were gone, Raiden ask why was he crying here all alone but suddenly was hugged by Jin. He embraced the slim suited man similar to the one from the vague memory.  
"I don't know... the memories of my previous model... of something that was gone and lost forever. I tried so hard to remember but it only brought me pain. So much pain", Jin.  
"Oh... Why were you trying to remember?", Raiden questioned.  
"I don't know... It started out as a curiousity but then it fell into...", Jin.  
Jin holds on to the blonde humagear tighter as to not let go. Suddenly, Ikazuchi remembers glimpses of forgotten memories that were not fully restore by Ark or rather they were too heavily damaged. They were also vague as well that it brought him to tears. He tried to open his mouth the gasp but gritted his teeth instead. Subaru stood there not knowing what was truly going on or sure to understand of the whole situation. He sure does understand the sadness and pain coming from Jin but the rest was not there. "Nii-san... what is this all about", Subaru.  
"Something forgotten... something we both lost... a feeling that disappeared", Raiden.  
Jin relaxes his grip on the muscular astronaut while calming down while feeling a bit exhausted from the tears. Same thing goes with Raiden as well.  
"I can't explain or express correctly of this intense feeling of lost... This... in my heart", Jin.  
"I'm not sure why... But I felt the same or similar to yours", Raiden.  
"Is it possible to restore such memories, nii-san", Subaru.  
"Nearly impossible. Little bro. Maybe those memories are long gone or destroyed", Raiden.  
"I suggest it. It might be possible to restore some of it", Subaru.  
"hmmm... Let's try it, Ikazuchi", Jin.  
"Auh", Raiden.  
Things went back to normal as usual but Jin and Raiden kept each other on tab to try to fully reconnect and rebuild those lost connections.

__

_Now_

Ark fulfills his master plan to let anyone be his tool or vessel (whether Humagear or Human) to carry out his malicious will. Aruto, Fuwa, Yaiba, Gai, Jin, Raiden and Naki faced the great evil that threaten both humagear and mankind to live in coexistence. The demonic AI in possession of Aruto had already destroyed Horobi in front of his comrades and is now possessing a young man with so much sadness, pain and hatred in his heart. Azu was able to find this person as he was passing by among the chaos and he was an American of Asian descent. He was _the_ perfect candidate... the perfect specimen... the perfect fit... _The perfect tool of destruction_. Azu teases him and manipulates his emotions in order for him to destroy Ark's enemies. As they met at the entrance of Hiden Intelligence, Ark completely hijacks the young man's mind and torments his vessel. The young man's name was Vidale Varen V. as he screams in pain of torment. His eyes felt like it turned black and leaked black tears from the hijack. They all transform one last time as the young man transformed into Ark-One.Five. Our group of heroes rushed in to help him but Ark pushed them back as he wrought terror into them. None of our heroes give up just to save this one life but will have the hard time killing him if it ever come to it. Ark then spoke in his deep dark voice but with some distortion from Vidal's voice.  
"I come to thank Azu for finding the ultimate vessel who has gone through rough times", Ark.  
Aruto struggles to get up on his 2 legs as the rest followed.  
"He is no tool of yours, Ark. He is a human who need help. Who needed someone to care for him other than his family or close friends. Don't you dear mess with human emotions", Aruto angrily.  
"And yet here he is... in my possession. You do not know him enough like I do, Hiden Aruto. He was already filled to the brimmed with so much negativity. There's nothing you can do to help him", Ark.  
"No... I'm no longer the one who will stop you...", Aruto.  
"Hoooo... Is that so?", Ark.  
"It is me and my friends who will destroy you for the death of Horobi and Izu as will as those who you caused so much pain to", Aruto.  
"Utter nonsense... Humanity will never learn", Ark. Our heroes fought hard until Ark KO Gai out of commission and destroyed Naki. Then Jin and Raiden rushed in to attack them from both sides but it was almost effortless. Raiden was knocked backed to a pillar then Jin rushed in to catch him but was too late. As Raiden sat there bleeding coolant, he began to remember one last time of Jin and how he never got the chance to tell him that he truly loves him. He was too stubborn and just trying to be a " _man_ ". Every moment, every minute, every second of just to get to see him everyday was enough for him but it felt like it wasn't enough. The concept of a familial love is nothing new for him or a humagear. Just look at how he loves his little brother, Subaru. But this kind of other love was just so different and foreign to him it made him feel strange. He couldn't but help that this is love love. Jin untransforms to go him to not wanting to say goodbye for the second time. He lifts up Raiden in his arms crying to his friend while he is trembling but then the astronaut turns to look at Jin. He stares deeply into Jin's eyes while he struggles to wipe away his tears.  
"Ikazuchi... don't leave... Don't leave me alone for the second time, my friend", Jin.  
"Jin send a message to my brother... tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't say my _final_ good bye", Raiden.  
Jin immediately sends the a final message to Subaru. As Subaru received the message, he dropped a box on the floor then begins to leak coolant from his eyes. This final message is Raiden begins to cough up more coolant as he can feel Jin's arms slightly shaking. He slowly looks away as his sight was fading then Jin saw the discoloration in his eyes which made him ache more.  
"Ikazhuchi... I have no one left... My father-figure is gone... my other friend is gone... and now you for the second time", Jin.  
"Jin... don't... You now have... Aruto... Fuwa... Yaiba... Subaru... and many others here for you", Raiden.  
Jin kept on crying and the pain within him couldn't keep up that despair he going through. Aruto and the rest are really getting good at countering Ark as they drove him outside Hiden Intelligence. Ikazuchi wanted to tell him something very important so he grabs Jin by the collar.  
"Jin... stop calling me Ikazuchi... just call me Raiden", Ikazuchi.  
"Ummm... I will... Ik... Raiden", Jin nods shakingly.  
"My true final message is for you Jin...", Raiden.  
Raiden begins to glow slowly as he is about to explode.  
"Jin... I never... got the chance to... tell you that... I... I... I...", Raiden.  
He whispers into Jin's ear then pushes him away  
"... love you, Jin", Raiden mouthing.  
He smiles like his dumb usual self and closes his eyes as coolant leaked through his eyes. He explodes into a million pieces while some into dust. As a burst of memories come back flooding into his mind making him remember those lost times that were destroyed being restored to the fullest capacity.  
"RAIDEN!!!!", Jin cries in agnoy.  
Jin's heart never felt this emotion before this kind of love... this kind of burst. The memories that Jin treasured from his previous model were now coming back with _**all**_ of the emotions that came with it. In his humagear mind and heart, he couldn't process the thought of love and sadness together as he clinch his heart. Jin knew something was different the way Raiden looked at him and treated him than the way he treated his brother. It was very subtle in a way that Jin might not understand. Raiden did not understand why he did it at the time because it was not part of his core function or rather it was an impulse or the emotion of love. Jin starts to slowly come to a realization after just reading the movements when they were together. Yet both were too afraid for this kind of love that did not compute with their humagear minds or understand it completely. An emotion that were complex and complicated to a humagear to even understand. Nonetheless, they did it because of this unforeseen new drive. He was too late yet again to save him or his friends and all alone by himself for the second time. This loneliness and the blues loom over his heart. If only they could do it again, to understand this kind of love for bit longer. After this, Azu appears from behind him while taunting him to use the key from her hand. But Jin pushes away the key from Azu's hands. She just smiles in her maniacal way.  
"So, you lost everyone you cared for and those that cared for you especially the lover... Uchuuyarou Raiden", Azu chuckles  
"Shut Up! You know nothing about him or anyone of my friends", Jin.  
Jin stands up to clinch his fist to stop the shaking then turns around to try and punch her. She dodges and kicks him back then stands like her usual self while smiling.  
"All according to Ark's plan. Or rather a divergence version that still leads to a favorable outcome", Azu.  
"It's always according to his plan. That demonic ai and you will pay for what one has done", Jin.  
"Hooo... It seems you don't give up that easy do you... How about I let Ark-sama do the explaining to why those memories are not restored", Azu laughed. She then walks away leaving him without a clue or so. Jin became frustrated by kicking into the air then rushes to help the gang. Fuwa and Yaiba were untransformed while Aruto stood was the only one standing as Ark walks closer to the trio to kill them but was temporary stop by Jin. Ark looks as Jin fly passes by him as he lands on in front of the Trio. Aruto stands next to Jin to fight Ark 1.5 while they stand still with the soft breeze blowing. The silence and danger looming in the atomshpere. Ark charges in as our 2 standing heroes followed. 

Only 3 hours in and our heroes are becoming tired. Ark has become damaged heavily from the multiple blows from Jin, Aruto, Yaiba, and Fuwa. The demonic AI stood there slowly walking towards our heroes.  
"Still not fucking down, yet", Fuwa.  
"The machine shall prevail and eliminate the human filth", Ark.  
"I'll handle this", Jin.  
Ark stops right in his tracks then began to reposture himself. Jin walks slowly towards him.  
"Are you sure about that, Jin. Do you want to know why the memories of you and Raiden had to be destroyed", Ark  
"Just shut up. You know nothing of the feelings I have for him", Jin.  
"It was just that. Those disgusting feelings of yours... it was hindrance to my plans and agenda. A machine does not need love or other emotions because there is no room for it. Only to be use as my tools for domination. So I orchestrated something for the destruction of either one of you just so I can wipe out humanity one step closer. And if either one of you was to die, it was just to torment and hurt you", Ark  
"ARK!!!", Jin.  
He charges in with all his anger, frustration, and hatred. Ark waits patiently for the perfect moment to strike. "Come and meet your lover in the afterlife... I forgot that Humagear's don't have souls or an afterlife for them. They are just tools to be use", Ark.  
Ever coming closer for a devastating blow, Jin fowards motions his Slashriser into Ark's abdomen then thrust further into it. As if it was a close victory, Ark plunges his fist deep into Jin's chest all the way to the other side. Jin feeling numb through out his whole body with every gear slowly stopping. Ark pushes him away then crushes the humagear heart when Jin starts to glow brightly.  
"There is no need for such emotions in my world", Ark.  
The surviving hereos after this battle had won but at a great cost of friends and others. The body that Ark over took over was severely damage but was able to speak nonetheless. Everything was being slowly recovered and rebuilding. In a hospital, Vidale's life was fading until he meet an old friend of his beside him on his death bed. They haven't seen each other in 5 years.  
"I'm sorry. It was the only way to make sure he'll never escape", Vidale.  
"I know", Aruto trembling.  
"I'm sorry my friend... I knew you did your best", Vidale.  
"I couldn't protect an old childhood friend or the many humagears", Aruto.  
"I think it is time for me to rest. To say... Aruto, do you believe in reincarnation", Vidale.  
"Huh... Maybe", Aruto.  
"I thought so... may I rest forever and see you in the nextlife if there is one", Vidale.  
Aruto cried his tears out with every part of his body shaking and trembling. Vidale past away at the young age of 24. An old friend who he just reunited with after 5 long years is now dead. Things will eventually get better from here on out. 

_Heaven_

As for Jin, he appeared in a white room with only a desk, a chair, and a computer. Along with some living room settings a few inches apart from the desk.  
"Where am I? Where is this place? Am I dead?", Jin.  
"Yes, you are dead, Jin", God.  
A tall beard white man appeared from behind him as Jin turns around to see the figure.  
"Who are you? What is this place", Jin.  
"This is purgatory. And I am God", God.  
"Purgatory? God? Am I in heaven... I thought humagears don't have a place for them after they die", Jin.  
"Look at your left side of your ear", god pointed.  
There was no machinery on both his ears.  
"What does this all mean?!", Jin.  
"Calm down... Calm down. You're no the only humagear here. The reasons why you are here is because Buddha saw you're actions along side with Raiden's, of course", God.  
God calms down the frizzle haired man by just talking to him soothingly. He couldn't wrap his head around it until God and Jin sat down to have a talk on the couch while God sat a single chair across from him. Things got calmed as they both sat across from each other.  
"So what is that you want, Jin", God.  
"I want an explanation to why am I a human", Jin.  
"Both Buddha and I saw the love between you two because we thought it would be nice for them have another chance. Another chance of love", God.  
"But we both were machines. Machines don't have souls", Jin.  
"I know that. Even other machine such as yours are very rare. There are many factors to why you are in heaven. Self-conscious. Emotions. A heart. And many more reasons why", God.  
"Oh... but I want to know is... Where is Raiden? Where is he?", Jin.  
"Not going to tell you. You'll eventually find him in a next life", God.  
"Next life?", Jin questioned.  
"Yes... and one more thing before you go", God.  
He ties a loose ended red thread on Jin's left wrist.  
"Only you can see it and other celestials like me. It will never tear or whether down. Once it starts to unravel itself and make a sound wave motion... the sharper the motion, the closer you are to getting to him", God.  
"Uh huh. Then what else is there", Jin.  
God finally ties the red string completely and lets go of Jin.  
"There. There is nothing else. You eventually find him just as a different person and a different name but the same face", God.  
"Okay... How do I get out now", Jin.  
"Like this", God.  
God taps Jin's forehead as he falls towards the floor.  
"One more thing... you'll never remember this but your feelings towards Raiden will linger until you find him again", God.  
Jin's eyes closes while falling as the floor breaks then puts his hands on his chest with his right covering his left fist. Real salty tears came out of his eyes as he remembers Raiden one last time.  
"I'll search for you even if it takes another reincarnation", Jin.


	2. Different Forms, A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this new life... In this new world of unknown... Things are slightly more different than the world Jin came from. It seems to be that born of magic and tech. Something strange about this world made him feel slightly whole but a piece was missing. They will surely meet again in this word and connected by the red string.

**New Universe**

Waking up to a noise of annoying little brats making noise that Jin can't sleep well. A familiar voices from another room yelling at his kids to stop playing around and help him with setting up breakfast. He even threaten them to get whip by the fly swatter as to them messing around.  
"You two better stop that or I'm going to take away your games and toys then throw them in the trash", male voice angrily.  
"Please listen to your mom because he's still carrying your little sister", female voice.  
The man sat down on the chair from feeling the stress and pain. The little fraternal twin brats calm down then went to clean up their mess with their moping faces.  
"Taking care of kids is never an easy job, Penny", male voice.  
"Yes madame, Hiden Akeru", female voice.  
"Oh, you don't have to use my birth surname. I'm using my husband's last name now. Penny, help me with the setting up. My husband should arrived by now since he was on a case all night", Akeru.  
"Hai. Madame Fuwa Akeru", Penny.  
Hiden Akeru is the alternate version of Aruto and Penny is the alternate version of Izu who is still a humagear with a magical core.  
"Oh Akatsuki. When you're done, go wake up your auntie Jin", Akeru.  
"Yes, mommy", Akatsuki.  
In this world, whether Omega Male or Female, they are treated the same way but not to a certain extent as in the Western nations. Omega's are also given some of the same titles like queen, madame, ma'am, princess, dame and duchess. All because they give birth even though they look like males. Akatsuki down the hall to his left and on his right is the guest room. He went to go bother or try to wake Jin by poking him or slightly hitting him softly to wake him up.  
"Auntie Jin... Auntie Jin... wake up and come play with us", little boy.  
"Leave me alone, Akatsuki", Jin tiredly.  
"Mommy said that if you don't wake up, a shadow monster will come and posses you", Akatsuki.  
"Okay... Okay, go tell you're mommy that I'll be there when I get ready first", Jin.  
"Okay, auntie. Your breath is stinky as well", Akatsuki.  
Jin throws a stuff animal at him but the little rascal ran as fast as he can out the door. The frizzle haired slim man finally gets up from his bed in only his crop top and red hiphugger. Still feeling slightly tired from an all nights study with friends. He goes to grab a new pair of undergarments and his towel then out the door to the bathroom. When he got there, the room was occupied and so he knocked on the door.  
"Zennosuke. I know you're in there. And I know how long you take your potty time just to sing. So hurry up, auntie Jin needs to shower", Jin. "Sorry, I will finish now", Zennosuke. "You better clean your booty nice and clean like your mommy told you", Jin. "Okay", Zennosuke. Akeru walks in the hall looking at his cousin then Jin looks at him. He walks down the hall and stand next to the wall next to the bathroom door.  
"You know he ain't gonna clean as good as his twin brother, Jin. He's freaking 7 years old and still doesn't know how to fully clean his booty", Akeru raising his voice.  
"I know mommy. I will this time", Zennosuke.  
"Don't forget to flush and wash your hands with soap because you always forget", Akeru.  
"I won't forget it. I promise mommy", Zennosuke.  
In bathroom, wipes his butt cleanly or else he's going to get a beating. He then flushes and goes to wash his hands with soap. Once he's out, he went to go back and draw on the coffee table. Jin finally gets to go in and turns on the fan for it kind of stinks. He gags a little that makes his stomach churns but this what he has to endure for living with his cousin and annoying nephews. Jin turns on the fan and closes the door behind him. The reasons he is living with his cousin is because Akeru's house is just a few kilometres away from the university and the nearest grocery market. Akeru, Penny, and the kids set up the table for a meal. As Jin was finished, Fuwa Ibuki arrived at the door hunch over and a bit bagged eyed. His arms were slightly weak and slowly shuffle towards the sofa with his brief case. He plobs on the sofa dropping the case on the floor. Ibuki is the alternate version of Fuwa Isamu who is an actual werewolf that can change whenever without a full moon. Jin in his shorts and tank top goes to join in for breakfast to wait for the man of the house to join.  
"Close the door please. Anyone, I don't care who does it", Ibuki.  
Akatsuki goes to close the door then lock it before returning to the table. Akeru sighs and stands up to go sit next to his husband.  
"You guys go ahead and eat first", Akeru. "Alright kids, you heard you're mother. Let's eat now", Jin. "Hai", the twins. There he sat with his one hand on his big belly rubbing it smoothly.  
"Hard work as usual right", Akeru.  
"Yep. Another hard murder case. Most likely demons", Ibuki.  
"Ah... I've been wondering what has been causing such cases for demons to resurface since the fight for Great Peace ended it all and drove them back", Akeru. "Don't know. But I would drive them back to the depths of hell", Ibuki.  
"Always the tough guy, aren't you. Now can you say hello to your daughter who still in my tummy", Akeru.  
Ibuki slowly raises his hand to gently rub his six months pregnant husband's belly. Akeru covers his husband's hand with his right.  
"Hi, Utaha. Can't wait until your born and see your little chubby face", Ibuki muffled.  
The people at were busy eating while Jin and Penny are trying to stop the twins from making such a big mess.  
"You see that, Utaha. Daddy and Mommy is waiting to see your little face and give all the love you need", Akeru happily.  
"Now give me a pillow, honey", Ibuki.  
"Why don't you go sleep in the bedroom since your sons' are going to make a lot of noise here", Akeru. "Alright. Akeru, save some breakfast for me", Ibuki. "Okay. Now get some full rest my soldier", Akeru. Ibuki slowly but surely got to the mater bedroom to sleep in silence. Akeru got up from the couch with a stern face to look at the commotions on the table.  
"What did I say about playing with your food. Akatsuki and Zennosuke. You know mommy don't want to get stress because I still have your little sister in my belly", Akeru.  
The boys faces were terrified when their mommy got angry then stopped. For they fear, they might get hit with the fly swatter or mouse traps to the ears. It even made Jin scare.  
"That's right. I have to go to the university, now", Jin hesitantly.  
"You're excuse, cousin Jin", Akeru.  
Jin rushingly washes his dishes and went to go get dress.  
"We're sorry, mommy", the fraternal twins fearfully.  
"That's right... You 2 better get your homework done after this then you 2 can play", Akeru. "Hai", the fraternal twins.

__

_ At the university grounds _

As students passing by, a few food trucks arrived and set up on their designated spots to sell their goods. Azrael and Uriel are setting up their food truck not to far from the cafeteria grounds. Both of them are the alternate versions of Naki and Horobi. Naki being Azrael and Horobi being Uriel. Meanwhile, Avon, the newbie seraphim, was just napping in the front of the seat. Azrael knocks on the door to wake his lazy ass up.  
"Avon! Wake your lazy ass up. We have duty to do", Azrael.  
This made him jump a bit and tiredly gets up.  
"Alright Az, I'm awake", Avon.  
"Hurry up or Uriel is going to get dump your ass the pool again", Azrael.  
"Okay, okay... Jeez. I'll hand out the fliers", Avon.  
He hurried to wash his face in the near by restrooms then handout the fliers. On the other side of the University, Jin was wearing shorts that reach above his knees for it was a hot day in the beginning of summer. He also wore a short sleeve shirt with a cute design but his overall look was still conservative due to the school policy. He met up with his girl friends and gay friends at their usual spot under the trees. There they sat gossiping about the latest trends, dramas, and boys. Yaiba Chiasa the 2nd eldest in the group and was like a sister to Ukiyo Jin. Just to let you know, Jin's mother, Hiden Eirin, is the sister of Hiden Soren and the aunt of Akeru. Jin often calls her nee-san because they were close friends ever since high school.  
"Have you heard about the hot and good looking guys from those 3 food trucks", guy 1.  
"Isn't one of them a girl?", girl 1 asked.  
"Yeah but she transition", guy 2.  
"Looks pretty convincing for a transgender", girl 2.  
"I eyeing for the new guy who dyed his hair red", girl 1.  
"You guys always talk about them like every day. It's about that blondy", Chiasa.  
"Like yeah... Which one. The hapa British, the German, or the who dyed his hair", girl 3.  
"The hapa. He's so handsome", Chiasa.  
"Hey Jin. What about you?. Any interest in any of them", girl 2.  
"I don't know. They all good looking but I like the ones with abs but not a beefcake. Also I don't care much for their hair color but red-heads just hit different", Jin.  
"Usual Jin", the rest sighs.  
Avon passes by the group as Jin spots him by the slightest chance. His eyes dose off staring at him with aversion what so ever. His friends turned and gave those smirk or omg faces.  
"Oh... Someone is eyeing the red-head", girl 3.  
Jin then looks back at his friends then shakes off.  
"No... I'm not", Jin pouted.  
"You have the hots for him. I saw you with that long stare", Chiasa.  
"Isn't he the new worker they just hired for Suns of Heaven", girl 2.  
"Yes, he is. Such fine looking man and I see his biceps", guy 2.  
"He's fit, skinny, and muscled", guy 1.  
"Why don't you ask him on a date, Jin", Chiasa.  
Avon walks over to the girls and boys chatting to surprise them for he heard of them gossiping about the food truck boys.  
"Hey, what's going on", Avon surprisingly.  
The group of friends jump a little and scream a little. It made them tense up a bit then finally relaxed as they calm themselves down. Meanwhile, Jin just stared at him as a single tear came out of his left eye. Avon turns to him slowly as they locked into each others gaze. The space between them grew tense while Jin right eye starts to leak. Flashes of memories of another life... a different life... another form. The lost memories of there time together that felt so heartwarming and painful. Jin's heart pumped deeply and slowly while breathing heavily to not knowing what to say or to why. The handsome red-head also teared up to but not to the same extent as Jin. Avon slowly grabs his handkerchief then wipes Jin's tears with it.  
"Are you okay", Avon softly.  
Jin nods lightly as his hand touches the hand that has the handkerchief. He puts the handkerchief away in his pocket for Jin was done crying. The angel in disguise asked for his name and vice versa.  
"What's your name?", Avon hesitantly.  
"Jin. Ukiyo Jin. And You?", Jin.  
"Avon. Yosuke Avon Wakuri. I think I should get going. Here's some fliers for Sun's of Heaven", Avon.  
Avon flees the scene in a hurry as Jin gets up to see him run away. The group of friends were shook and amazed to this motions of events. They were flustering to how cute it really was.  
"Well... well... Looks like Jin has found that someone", guy 2.  
Jin turns around towards his friends then sit back on his spot.  
"oh shut up, Natsuo", Jin.  
"Maybe you should talk this newbie. I mean with those tears and face touching...", girl 1.  
"I barely even know the guy. Besides, he is kind of hot", Jin blushing.  
They all chuckled and softly laugh. "C'mon. Class is about to start. The food trucks will come over during lunch break anyways", Chiasa.  
They up and leave to go to class and probably gossip until they went seperately. 

_ _

_ Meanwhile _

All is good when Azrael and Uriel were done finishing their last order of breakfast as well as their other 2 rival food trucks. Avon wipe the last of his tears as Uriel looked at him.  
"Avon. What's wrong there, bro", Uriel.  
"Nothing. Just wiping away whatever waters left on my face", Avon.  
"Okay. C'mon, the big boss wants us on another scouting mission", Uriel.  
Azrael can sense his brother's heavy breathing and pumping of the heart. He thought it was strange for his brother to feel this way and that it wasn't like he would cry because of his tough guy personality. Nonetheless, they packed up and went back to their izakaya. The place was spacious like a pub or a bar and they usually get a lot of young and foreign customers. They'll sometimes get office workers or old folks because they like the great taste of their alcoholic beverages as well as the food. For now, they are closed for the time being. So they close the blinds and went into the basement. Uriel flip the switch to only see a massive cellar of sake and different craft beers. They all walk down the halls til they reach the center with a large decorative square table. It seemed ancient but it is fairly new. Uriel uses a thumb scan then revealing a button. He presses the button and the cellar transform into a base of operation.  
"Always love the transformation", Avon.  
They all smile then get ready to arm themselves in their heavenly armor and equip weapons for the ready. They may look like they're wearing regular suits but it is actually impenetrable armor made from the cottons from Eden. Azrael brings out a broad with a map that shows where the demons have been popping up.  
"Here is the map. And several places they've been popping up. Here. Way up north of the university. Then several locations due south and south west of here. 5 in the east. 6 in the west", Azrael.  
"Then suddenly a majority just stop appearing in the south and southwest area", Uriel.  
"Mostly likely a higher tier demon or someone else elminated them all", Avon.  
"Unlikely. When I went to talk to some of them, they seemed like something is wrong down there. An internal struggle, maybe", Uriel.  
"A majority of them are ashens. Low level demons but why all the sudden stop", Azrael.  
"Now the old man wants us to investigate what really is going on", Uriel.  
"Alright lets get to it then", Avon.  
When they arrived, they fold their wings and pulls out their weapons. The place seem quiet yet there are ashen refugees trying to live there lives. Uriel asked one of them what is going on but some were too scare to even ask. Until one in a green jacket tells the angel trio to speak with him in private. They all reached in an apartment not to far from here. The ashen man looked like a decent hapa looking man with brunette hair. He looks slim but do got some mass to him. He looked like he lived alone but 3 ashen children were peaking from behind a door. One is in his early teens and the other 2 looks like 7-9 years old. Avon wave to them with a friendly face and they little ones wave back with their cute puppy smile.  
"So what is the problem lately", Uriel.  
"My apologies. My name is Adachi Akai", Akai.  
"You do realize that you become nameless or given a nickname when you enter Hell, right?", Azrael.  
"Yes, I'm aware, angel-san", Akai  
"Oh. I'm Uriel, this is Azrael, and the newbie over there is Avon", Uriel.  
"Oh. Uriel the archangel. Now I know why some ashen seem to recognize you", Akai.  
"So, what is the problem to why all the sudden disappearances and demons stop coming to the surface", Uriel.  
"I think my husband can answer that", Akai.  
"Okay. Who is your husband and what does he do?", Azrael.  
A strange man in a hoodie opens the door with a key and slowly walks in closing the door behind him. He takes off his hoodie then looks around to see that he's got company. He looked like a normal Japanese man in his early 30s.  
"Well, well... What do we have here. Uriel, Azrael, and the seraphim newbie", husband.  
"How the fuck do you know our names, demon. Newbie here, got a name too", Avon.  
"My apologies. A demon such as me knows a lot about angels and demons", husband.  
Uriel and Azrael pulls out there weapons for they sense a powerful demonic aura on him.  
"Woah. Woah. Calm the eef down. I'm not here to cause trouble", husband.  
"Why the fuck are you doing here, Prince Razure", Azrael.  
"Looks like I'm been found out", Razure sighs.  
He takes off his shirt and reveals his true form. Razure had spiky fiery hair, cut-off horns, clawed feet and hands with 3 spikes protruding from each shoulder. His face and body looked cracked like a kintsugi art. Prince Razure came from an old demonic line way before Lucifer kicked out Tartarus from his throne. In fact, Tartarus is Razure's father and the youngest among the original line. The trio were shocked to see why Razure is here on the surface world.  
"Why are you here? Don't you come from the original demon line", Uriel.  
"Well, no duh. Papa Tartarus is bidding his time to kill Lucy. Now this massive second civil down there are causing some demons to run away and into the surface world", Razure.  
They lower their weapons and all sat down and talked about the problem. The little ones played around while the teen son played on his computer in the room.  
"So this is your little family, huh", Avon.  
"Yes, newbie. My oldest son, Amato. My little girl, Bunmi and my youngest son, Chimon. Also were expecting another one on the way", Razure.  
"Look... we're not here to talk about your bastard children. Where here to talk about why the demons are appearing everywhere now and why this area in particular...", Azrael.  
"Hey, don't you dare call my kids that. The reasons why less and less demons are appearing is because Lucy and his gang took control of the big gates", Razure.  
"But why?", Uriel.  
"I don't know, why. But some are escaping to do bad things up here. I'm just here to relax and bide my time. You see... just because were demons and look like the usual badguys doesn't mean were _bad guys_. You get what I mean", Razure.  
"Okay. That seems to be a bit confusing on the last part but I get it", Avon.  
"Now I'm stuck here on the surface world with no way back since Bell and I fought then he pushed me into the southern gate... destroying a huge chunk of it ", Razure.  
"How long has this been going on", Azrael.  
"Maybe 1 year up here but down there is like 1000 years. It's probably a stalemate by now.", Razure.  
"What about you, Akai? What is your part in this", Avon.  
Avon now acting professionally than his usual attitude.  
"My part...:", Akai.  
"Yes", Avon.  
He is hesitant and a pain grew in his heart to the point where a single tear came out. He begins to shake a little and Razure puts his hand over his husband's left hand to comfort him.  
"Well, I'm just trying to live and repent for my sins after a 155 years down there but none came. I was on my last straws. Until the civil war started, that is when I met Razure amidst the chaos. I never saw demon so handsome in my life", Akai cries lightly.  
"We got separated for a while then we finally found each other within 72 hours. Just because we don't have souls doesn't mean we can't feel", Razure.  
"For a while, I was contain within a holy cell in a buddhist temple. They would be punish because I was unholy and a demon. I would cry every hour because I wanted Razure to rescue me but the kind and holy abbot told me something. I would never forget", Akai. 

_ _

_ At the second Hiden Estate _

Jin had already just arrived back home after another tiring day in calculus class. In the living room, Aruto was sleeping on Fuwa's lap while a pair of headphones were on Aruto's big belly with classical music on. They were watching some american drama on a streaming site on the tv about the devil and a detective. When Jin opened the door, he walked right pass by the couple looking tired because of the boredom from class early.  
"Honey, help me up", Akeru  
"Okay", Ibuki.  
Ibuki turns off the music then takes the headphones off to put them on the coffe table. He helps Akeru up to sit upright making him breath a bit heavily. Akeru turns to look at Jin then exhaling.  
"Jin-nii... Your dinner should be in the lower deck in fridge behind the nappa cabbage", Akeru. "Okay. I'll probably eat it when I change first", Jin. Jin left the area while the 2 married couple watched their show. Akeru fells another soft kick in his belly while his husband was distracted by the show.  
"Wow. What an mind blowing case they were on", Ibuki.  
"Hey there, my little princess. You can't wait to be born don't you", Akeru.  
Ibuki turns to his husband to asks what was going on.  
"What is happening here", Ibuki.  
"Our little girl just softly kicked, honey", Akeru. "Daddy can't wait for you to get out to meet you", Ibuki.  
They both chuckled lightly and happily together. Their relationship started out rocking because of their blood and the past violent feud between the Humans and Werewolves. Though in today's society, that feud has died down a bit but it is always the older generation that keeps it up. Ibuki was always a hot head but learn to cool down because Akeru was the person that made him feel at peace. From there he learn to control his anger and violent tendency. Now they have a small family and living together as a happily though they will sometimes argue over the small things then apologize later. In Jin's room, he is changing into his yellow pj's with cute bird designs on it when suddenly he can feel like someone is watching him. He looks around then runs back to see his dryad grandmother, Lilian. Jin is not surprise at all then smiles and hugs her warmly.  
"Hey, grandmother. Nice to see you again. You haven't aged at all", Jin.  
"It's nice to see you, my little Jin. How's my grandson doing. And how's Akeru doing", Grandma Lilian.  
"He's doing fine as well as brother-in-law", Jin  
They let go of their warmly welcome then sat down on the bed. "What brings you here, grandmother", Jin. "Oh, you know. Just here to visit and see how my grandchildren are doing and my great grandchildren", Grandma Lilian.  
"How come you came home early from your retirement vacation", Jin.  
"Bah. Started to get bored of the sun and waves after 3 weeks. So... you've met any boys yet and when are you going to get married", Grandma Lilian.  
"Oh my god, grandma... stop. You're embarrassing me. I'm not ready yet but there was this...", Jin being embarrass.  
Outside of the room, Ibuki help Akeru up as he turns off the TV. The husband ever so careful guiding his husband to the master bedroom until they hear giggling and laughing coming from Jin's room. Akeru knocks on the door then ask.  
"Jin. Who are you talking to?", Akeru questioned.  
Jin opens the door and helps Akeru into his room. To Akeru's surprise, he was so happy to see his grandmother again.  
"Hi, grandmother. Oooh. Aahh. My stomach", Akeru.  
"Slow down, there baby mama", Grandma Lilian.  
"Sorry, got a little to excited. I thought you were going to come next month", Akeru.  
"Aish. Come here and sit. Grandma will fix something comfortable for you to sit", Grandma Lilian.  
She uses her magic to make a chair out of clouds which felt so comfy and relaxing to sit on. And it relieves Akeru's back pain. Ibuki standing there by the door saying hi to her.  
"Now there's the man who married my grandson. Come sit and let grandma give you some advice on your marriage", Grandmother Lilian.  
"I'm fine, Grandma Lilian. Thanks though. I should get going because it's going to be a long day at detective's work. Since you guys can talk all day", Ibuki.  
"Suit yourself, you smelly dog", Grandmother jokingly.  
Ibuki closes the door then walks fastly towards the master bedroom. He's a little afraid of the grandmother because she is just scary yet supportive. Like the one time when Ibuki suddenly got Akeru pregnant with the twins. She went berserk on him because Akeru at the time was only 17 and still in high school. She told him that if you don't treat him well then he is going to feel the wrath of the mother nature. Now the tension between the families has died down and calm like still water. The womanly trio in the room enjoying their time talking to each other.  
"I can feel your belly, Akerru", Grandma Lilian.  
"Sure grandma", Akeru.  
She firmly touches his belly.  
"Wow. Nice and warm. Little Utaha is really growing", Grandma Lilian.  
"Yes, Grandma. I really like the name you chose for her though. It's a nice sounding name", Akeru.  
She lets go after feeling enough but unnoticed to them... she puts a protection spell on Akeru's stomach and the baby.   
"Eh. I thought it sound nice and it has a nice meaning to", Grandma Lilian.  
"It is really a nice name you picked out. Where did you hear it from", Jin.  
"I decide that I need to use a name that's rarely use, so she doesn't have the same name as any other grils", Grandma.  
"Oh Grandma", Akeru.  
"So, Jin... when is yours coming next", Grandma Lilian.  
"Geez, grandma... calm down. I'm not getting married until I graduate first or having a kid yet", Jin.  
They all talked laughed and giggled all night for like almost 4-6 hours. Jin had to help Akeru to the master bedroom. In Jin's room, Grandma Lilian was alone until she spoke to like someone is there.  
"I now you're out there, angel", Grandma Lilian.  
She walks to the window and opens it up then uses fly.   
"How did you find out", Avon.  
"Don't you think it's a little creep...", Grandma Lilian.  
She notices the red bundle wrap on his left wrist and the one attached to Jin's left as well. She knows that mortals can't see it or feel it and understood the meaning behind the thread. She wonder why the thread was waving like crazy because now she knows why.  
"Oh. You're in love my little Jin then", Grandma Lilian.  
"Little Jin???", Avon.  
"Jin is my grandson", Grandma Lilian.  
"Oh. I don't why but I feel like he and I met before... probably in another life", Avon.  
"An angel falling in love with mortal. Now that is a tale as old as time. You're not the only angel who's fallen in love with a mortal. It hasn't happened in at least 5 millennia ago ", Grandma Lilian.  
"You think I could ever...", Avon wondering.  
"Yes. But do you know the meaning behind the red thread", Grandma Lilian.  
"I kind of do but not to the fullest extent", Avon.  
"Let this grandma teach you the history behind it", Grandma Lilian.  
After a long life lesson on the history behind the meaning the red thread, Avon began to understand what she is saying because dryads are ever full of wisdom like an old wizard.  
"So be patient with him and never rush", Grandma Lilian.  
"So, what should I do when I want to tell him that I love him", Avon.  
"I don't know but a handsome boy like you should know. Whenever you 2 are ready, tell it to each other", Grandma Lilian.  
"Thank you", Avon.  
"Now I got to rest my legs in one of the guest room", Grandma Lilian.  
They both part ways as she enters Jin's room... Jin asked where she went and said that she was just outside strolling through the courtyard. She then asked him to lead her to the other guest room. Avon turns his head behind him to look at him for bit then smirks happily then one tear came down dropping on the tree below.  
"I don't know you yet but I will soon in time. I'll be meeting you at the university agin", Avon.  
He flies away as Jin looks up to only see a single crimson feather drop from the sky. Jin grabs the eagle size feather then cries again by a single tear. He puts it in his treasure box where things he cherishes the most. You see a book, a music box, an art canvas, and other trinkets. He smells the feather for it smells of fresh jasmine and ripen peaches. It was very pleasant so instead of puts it in a vase like the rose from Beauty and the Beast. Floating there like a beautiful nightlight. It help Jin sleep well through the night with the moon's light shining through his window.   



End file.
